


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十一章 遇险

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十一章 遇险

时光飞逝，不知不觉间，一切都回归了平静，尽管还有几个人在谈论几天前不幸的事，但大部分人都是健忘的生物，这个时候，在阴暗的街角处，老鼠，蟑螂以及各种污秽聚集之地，一个疯疯癫癫的人在手舞足蹈的说些什么。不过一般人还没等听清，就被他那身上那股特殊的芬芳给熏走了，哪还顾得上听他讲话。况且这个人一看就是疯子，衣衫破烂，蓬垢满面不说，嘴里不停的嘟囔着：”巫师，巫师，恶魔，恶魔！快点走开！快点走开！我看见你了！我看见你了！神会保佑我的！神一定会！祂会把你们这些人都拉向无尽的深渊！”

如果这时候有哪个好心人朝这个阴暗的角落里看一眼，认出这个疯疯癫癫的人，那么他一定会惊讶，这个人就是赫奇帕奇甜品店隔壁水果摊的老板，在赫尔加离开的那几天里正是他替赫尔加看店。不过现在的他只是一个在阴沟里苟延残喘的生物而已。

时间还要倒回两天前，格兰芬多跟着那个有些神秘的小女孩出去，那已经是傍晚时分，街道上的人已经变的稀稀拉拉，月光和日光也变得不慎明朗，赫尔加也准备放松休息了，这两天发生的一些事让她有些疲惫，店里的气氛也随着赫尔加的思绪变的有些懒洋洋的，蜡烛也变的一闪一闪的，厨房里的奶油香味让人心醉，是时候睡觉了呀。就当赫尔加打点好一切，准备进入梦乡的时候，她忽然感觉到背后有人，转过身原来是和他要好的隔壁老板－杰夫。“是你啊，瞧瞧我，差点都忘了。“ 赫尔加懊悔地说，杰夫真的对她特别好，前几天帮她看了店不说，他还经常把自己的一些水果免费给赫尔加，尽管她和他认识的时间只有短短的几个月，但是他似乎已经知道她的巫师身份却毫不在意。这可是太难得了，特别对于一个完全不会魔法的普通人来说，接受别人是巫师简直是不可能的事。以后真的得好好感谢他。

“所以，一切都忙完啦！孩子们呢？” 听到孩子们，赫尔加的脸不由得黯然了下来，杰夫看赫尔加这样，也不再多问了。  
“没事...那些孩子们，真的蛮可怜的，不过我们也无法做些什么。对了，这几天真的非常感谢你，你真的对我太好了！我都不知道怎么谢谢你！” 

“谢...谢什么呀！这都是我应该做的，对了，你上次说你有一个很厉害的东西可以使甜品店生意一直这么兴隆，我真的很好奇。“ 杰夫不好意思的摸了摸头，这是他第一次被人这么感谢，以前他做这种事从来都是被人呼来喝去当作理所当然，被人这么赞赏还是有点不好意思的，而且赞赏的人还是一个亭亭玉立的大姑娘。

“你说那个啊！没有什么东西啦！对甜品的爱算吗？” 赫尔加真的被杰夫的话搞得有些迷糊了，东西？什么东西？

“这样啊，我懂了，赫奇帕奇小姐果然与众不同？” 不知何时，眼前和善的蔬果摊老板的脸变了模样，变的很阴森和扭曲，当赫尔加拿完东西转过头来的时候，他的表情又恢复成和善的模样。

蜡烛摇曳了几下，终于灭了，这时，太阳与夜色也彻底融为了一体，黑暗笼罩了一切。

”那么，赫奇帕奇小姐，你是巫师这事是没错的吧。” 此时，在夜色中，蔬果店老板正在一步一步向赫尔加逼近，而赫尔加却浑然不知。

在蔬果店老板已经离赫尔加不能再近了，月光照了进来，窗户上投射这此人的影子，在这时却显得无比高大。

“没错啊，不过你早就知道啊，怎么了？”今天杰夫是怎么了，怎么净说些奇奇怪怪的话，是不是生病了，看来我还是把我的药给他比较好。

“哈哈哈！那就....那就.. 对不起赫尔加，我真的不是有意的，我真的…” 眼前这个人看起来无比痛苦，头疼欲裂，就连赫尔加也没见过这样的场面。正当赫尔加手足无措的时候，门突然开了。

后来发生的事对于赫尔加实在是太快了，她的大脑正在努力的消化，尽管她算见识的比较多的一个人了，但是被人直接用斗篷裹走，大半夜飞奔在都城的闹市街可是第一次。而且眼前这个奇怪的客人还和之前的事有关系，刚才还在她面前用他脖子上的那个吊坠盒弄晕了他的邻居，现在的她还处于一种似梦似幻的感觉，脚就像踩在棉花糖那样。

看来他是一个沉默的人啊


End file.
